every rose has its thorns
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: its been two years since naruto and ruby got together now it their special day and she wants to make it grand. naruxruby my take on a aggressive ruby and what would happen.
1. chapter 1

hello everyone pyro here! so i was asked for a dom ruby and sub naruto one shot. while im not sure this counts i picture ruby being a little shy when shes agressive. please leave comments and continue reading my stories. so here we go!

story start!

a boy with golden blonde hair sighed as he walked around beacon. it was his and his girlfriends 2 year anniversary. they got together as she turned 14 in signal academy. but he currently had no clue what to get her. last year he got her weapon parts but...that didn't pan out quite well and cookies were a no-no seeing as she thought he thought she was a fatty. he asked around but no one gave him any advice.

"hey! naru!" a hyper voice screamed out as a red blur tackled him. he groaned as he looked up to see his girl friend ruby rose staring down at him with those big silver eyes.

"ruby?" he groaned as he sat up. she smiled as hugged him.

"guess what day it is! come on guess! guess!" she said excitedly and he chuckled at her cuteness.

"i know rubes it's our two year anniversary. i would be a horrible boyfriend to forget. but...i havent got ya anything yet." he muttered the last bit and she hummed.

"well dont forget ive got dad making us a dinner tonight as much as he dont wanna. it sucks i cant cook but..." she started and naruto cut her off.

"you know i can cook right? why didnt you ask me to make it?" he asked and she pouted.

"because it makes me useless if you do all the work in our relationship. you cook and clean but i cant and hate cleaning. what if we get married and have kids im like a rock dragging you down!" she said and he smiled.

"but i dont mind that ruby. i enjoy cooking and cleaning is easier if we do it together so call your dad and tell him im taking you to my house to eat...with his permission of course." he said ending with a sheepish expression and she giggled.

"fine i call him. but it better be grand!" she said sarcastically and he chuckled as he stood up helping her to her feet.

"any thing for my rose." he said and she blushed. she hit his arm as she pouted.

"i t-told you to quite calling me that! its embarrassing. anyways im gonna step over there and call him you behave!" she said and he nodded. she went and called her dad. he didnt catch the whole conversation but she blushed and yelled at him. he chuckled at how she acted all flustered. she hung up and walked back towards him and smiled.

"he said its fine and told me to pick some stuff up before i go over so ill meet you at your house ok?" she asked and he nodded.

"yeah but it's weird he always seemed to hate me. everytime i invite and your sister he flips out." he said and she chuckled weakly and peck him on the lips.

"gottagobyeloveyou!" she said and raced off in a red blur with rose petals following in her trail. he blinked but smiled. he left to his house and sighed as he stepped in. empty...he didn't have parents like her so he never understood where taiyang came from as a father. no one to greet him at home...except once when ruby snuck into his house and tackled him. it made his life to have that one moment of not being lonely. he smiled as he went to his garden and grabbed some vegis to cook with. some carrots and tomatoes and he went and grabbed a pack of steaks from his freezer. he also grabbed to ingredients for a salad out of his fridge. he began cooking the steaks and cut the vegetables up for the salad. after he was finished he poured some grape soda in two wine glasses and set the table. it looked fancy enough. he hoped she liked it.

a knock sounded from the door and naruto smiled as he answered it. his breath hitch seeing her in a stunning crimson dress and black high heel. she had a matching handbag and then he heard a cat call and groaned.

"yang?" he asked in surprise but also bubbling annoyance and turned to see the blonde with a smile.

"don't worry lover boy im just dropping her off on my way to vale. by the way i dont wanna be a aunt yet so better wrap it." she said as both teens turned red.

"we wasnt gonna do that!" naruto cried out in embarrassment and she chuckled as she got on bumble bee and drove off. he groaned but ruby smiled.

"come on naru! lets see your amazing dinner!" she said and he chuckled.

"umm...more like cliche but you look even more beautiful tonight ruby." he said and she smiled.

"well it is our two year anniversary so yang dressed me up and dad approved of it. besides..no one thought we would last this long." she said and he groaned. yeah everyone was betting on them splitting up after a few months.

"especially after the cookie incident." he said and she chuckled weakly.

"s-sorry about that it wasnt what i had in mind and well...it was a nice gesture but i took it wrong." she said and he nodded remembering.

"you dont have to apologize i was in the wrong. i mean if your offended then speak your mind and ill understand. anyways this way. i made steak and salads with grape soda since you dont drink wine and also...i kinda bought something for dessert." he said dreading the c word. she smiled as she followed him to the table. he pulled her chair out and she sat down. he went and sat across from her with a smile.

"it looks delicious naruto." she said and he nodded.

"so...hows team rwby? i see yang is yanging around." he said and she glared.

"i will end you if you make another pun on 'our' day. but blake and i dont talk much after we got into a argument and weiss sends letters during our break." she said as she began cutting her steak and taking a bite. naruto nodded.

"why did you two get into a fight? i mean i thought you all worked out all the problems?" he asked as he also began eating at a slow pace. but the table shook as she slammed her hand down. her eyes narrowed in anger.

"she said she liked you and well from there it went down hill!" she said bitterly and he gasped almost choking.

"w-what? thats absurd! i mean why is that even a fight? we're together so what the problem if she finds me attractive? you seen your fair share of guys you crushed on and ill admit there are girls i find attractive but we won't cheat on each other and she would never hurt you so...maybe...maybe you went overboard on the whole thing. rubes i love you but sometimes you get defensive over nothing." he said and she sighed.

"maybe...but i was just so angry! she just outta nowhere admits your hot and would date you and im suppose to be okay with that?" she shouted and he chuckled weakly.

"ruby...let's skip this topic. you shouldnt be angry on our day. im sorry i brought it up but lets wait to handle it okay? i promise we will talk about it but i want us happy and enjoying our time." he said and she nodded.

"okay...so i heard you were talking to a guy about a building. what's that about?" she asked and he chuckled as he put his fork and knife down.

"well as you know...my semblence is growing plants...so i was talking about opening a flower shop." he said and her eyes widened. a squeal came out as she bounced in her chair.

"your finally opening a flower shop? but i thought you said..."she started and he chuckled.

"well yeah i was broke...but see im old enough to claim my inheritance and i am the owner of a shop now. i was waiting till it was done renovated before telling you so...surprise?" he said sheepishly and she smiled.

"im happy for you! your close to achieving your dream." she said and he nodded. they both finished eating chatting away and he put everything away as she sat on the couch.

"so yang will be by to take you home right?" he asked and she smiled mischiviously.

"nope." she said and he blinked. he chuckled.

"funny rubes i thought i heard you say no. your dad would skin me alive if you stayed to late." he said and she giggled.

"well for your info my dad gave the ok. we had a talk about how im older and that i should be treated as such. so i get to stay the night here." she said and he began sweating.

"s-so i should go prepare the guest room r-right? he asked standing up only for her to grab his wrist. her eyes shined brightly as a smirk appeared on her face. he gulped as she stood up. he began backing up as she approached him.

"r-rubes this joke isnt funny." he said and she giggled.

"who says im joking?" she said pushing him on the coach as she sat on his lap. he went to speak but she capture his word in a kiss as she pulled him into it. his body went slack as he also joined into the kiss. she pulled back as a trail of saliva connected between they're barely parted faces both flush. naruto looked shock as she looked so seductively at him. her hands went and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it of him. she smiled as she placed her hand on his chest.

"ive been waiting for this naruto. you and me...just us two loving one another. my sister and dad knows that im gonna do this. see ive been planning this for awhile. im on birth control and i brought condoms. naruto i love you and i want to give you my everything and take all you can offer as well. now remove those pesky pants before i use crescent rose to."she ordered and he gulped as his hands shot to the button on his pants. he quickly undid the button and open the zipper. she giggled as she pulled them off of his waist and smiled at him. her hands ran down his chest feeling a fair amount of scar as she shivered in pleasent approval. he looked nervous seeing his girlfriend so out of character. she smiled as she dipped her head down to his chest and licked from his pecks down to his forming abs. she kinda loved how he squirmed under her accidently rubbing his pelvis against hers. she wanted more so so much more. she began grinding her body against his to make that sensation again. both were panting as his hands gripped at her rear. her eyes widened as a coy smile stretch across her face.

"if i didnt know any better...your enjoying this a lot. what happened to saving our selfs till marriage? you talk a big game but i see you staring at my body. you wanted this to happen. naruto i love you and you can tell me anything. you've been very patient and lenient with me. dont you trust me enough to be honest with me? " she asked panting and naruto looked away.

"i-it because i love you that i didnt want this to ruin what we have. just because i want something doesnt mean you want it or would it be good for us." he admitted and she smiled as her hand went down to his shaft and gripped it. his breath hitched.

"thats what i love about you. your so sensitive to my needs and happiness. you do everything for me and thats sweet but...what about you? when will you be happy? after we're hunters? after you open your store? or after you die? when naruto? when does your happiness start? do you know how sad i am as your girlfriend to see you holding yourself back? to see you fake everything? i dont want that and you shouldnt either! so tonight you dont get to hold back i giving you all of me and im taking all of you. " she said and he looked down but groaned as pleasure shot through his body.

"r-ruby are you sure? you can never get this back if we keep going. " he stuttered out as she smiled. her hand pumping up and down his length.

"im so sure that you will not have to even move. in fact i dont want you to move ill prove to you and any who questions us that i made this decision on my own. now naruto...cum for me." she said and whispered the last part seductively as her pace sped up and naruto's hips buck as his seed shot out covering the front of her dress and her hand in it. she looked down and smiled as she brought her hand up to her mouth and gave a cat like lick to the substance. she smiled as she looked back to the ragged naruto who was huffing for air.

"delicious...a bit salty but i like it. now to the final act. before i go any further...do you still love me? to know this is the person you have as your girlfriend? i hurt you alot by not talking to you about this. you have been suffering so long..." she started but he pulled her into kiss. he was forceful at first but she powered over him making his kiss submissive.

"o-of course i love you. you never hurt me ruby. i love you so much that even if you did i would forgive you." he said meekly and she beamed a giant smile as tears dripped down her face. she was happy her makeup was water proof or it would be so hideous right now. she nodded to herself. she stripped the dress off leaving her in the nude. his eyes widened as he saw her body. her small bust down to her wide hips. her pale skin that resembled the broken moon in color. how he loved her. this was the girl...no the woman he loved so much. he wished the lights were off so he could see how her body glowed in the moonlight. he wanted to be with this woman forever. that was his thoughts as he felt her line up and plunged him inside of her. he watched as her body rocked back and forth. she was tensed up as he knew the pain was probably unbearable. she shot forward and claimed his mouth with her own. he gently wrapped the girl in a hug to comfort her. but she seemed to want to no she was determined to not let that stop her. he felt her moving as her tight wet sex quivered. she pulled away from him with tears in her eyes. a big smile on her face and quiet sobs.

"s-see naruto...n-nothing will s-stop my love f-for you." she said as proudly as she could sobbing and began moving as frantically as she could. she got another idea as she smiled.

"naruto...im okay but...i have a idea...so bear with me." she said and he nodded still a little worried for her. then he saw rose petals as her body began moving at extreme pace. she felt his seed explode inside her as her body dropped in shock. the sensation stopped her in her tracks.

"m-maybe n-not so f-fast..." she said and he groaned still releasing. she her self about blacked out from the pleasure but her determination kept her conscious. she wanted to please him. she wanted to show him she could be all he needed.

she felt his hands grip her hips and began moving her. she felt him thrusting inside her. it was gentle but she felt the pleasure. she gasped as he striked against her womb. she could feel her insides coil up as tight as a knot. she bit her lip as her toes curl up as he started pounded harder inside her. she smiled happily as he held her tightly.

"naruto i love you so much!" she cried out in pleasure as he felt her embrace him in the same manner. his movements became rigid as he began releasing inside her. he fell back as ruby fell on top of him. both red in the face and gasping for air.

"t-that was amazing. " she said and he chuckled.

"nope you were amazing ruby. i love you and nobody will change that. " he said and she blushed shyly.

"im glad you say that...so what if...we do it some more..." she said and his face turned shocked as she giggled.

"rubes we did a lot besides arent you tired?" he asked and she smiled as she leaned forward.

"i bet you wouldnt complain if someone like blake or yang asked." she said in a mock hurt voice and he growled. he flipped them both over as he got on top of her.

"thats it rubes. you aint walking out of here tomorow!" he said and she squealed as he began attacking her.

(next morning)

naruto and ruby sat at the table both exhausted from last night but had large smiles. he made a simple breakfast for them with a cup of coffee.

"last night was something else." she mused as she sipped her coffee. he chuckled as he ate a piece of bacon.

"well i think you learned your lesson about who i love." he said as she blushed shyly.

"w-well i just said that to mess with you. but you took it too far. now im all sore and how am i supposed to explain this to my team?" she said and he smiled cheekily.

"that your boyfriend is amazing." he said only to dodge a piece of toast.

"maybe i need blakes help after all. she said a girl like me couldnt handle you." she said and naruto choked on his coffee as a grin split rubys face.

"oh? do you like that idea? to have blake in on our romantic nights?...or maybe you want to just do it with her once?" she questioned and naruto coughed into his hand.

"i-i will not deny she is beautiful...but i think i just want you." he said and she blushed while it wasnt exactly what she wanted to hear he still had a way to express what he meant. she smiled.

"im so calling her now. its set in stone!" she said and got her scroll out.

"i want to marry you." he said as the scroll dropped from her shock.

"w-wha? " she stuttered and naruto sighed as he went to a drawer and pulled out a small box. her eyes widened as her lips trembled.

"ive been wanting to say this but i wanted you to succede being a huntress and also wait till we are legal age. but ruby with the ring my mother cherished more than life itself...will you do the honor of being my lovely wife in three years? i swear on this ring and my families grave i will love and cherish you forever. " he asked smiling as he dropped to his knee. his eyes focused into her silver orb as she stared in shock.

"i-i-i-i...yes. of course naruto. we proved time and again we love each other so yes. i'll marry you." she said as she began crying. a big smile on her face as the ring was place on her ring finger.

"i love you so much rubes...you were my light in my time of darkness. but here i am. with a wonderful woman who love me so much she gave me everything i could ask for and more." he said and she hugged him tightly and he smiled gently.

"still calling blake though." she said and he sighed.


	2. an

hey everyone quick question if i went full time as a fanfic writer would you all support me if i opened a kofi account and stuff also if you have ideas for rewards you all would like on let me know

pyro peace out


End file.
